The disclosures herein relate in general to computer systems and in particular to an information processing system and method for securing operation of a computer system.
In comparison to a desktop computer, a portable computer is more subject to theft under some circumstances. Accordingly, various security features have been developed to deter such theft. At least some of those features are mechanical. According to one technique, a mechanical security device (e.g. a hook latch protrusion) mechanically secures (e.g. holds) the portable computer to a docking station. Nevertheless, such a technique has at least one shortcoming. For example, the mechanical security device is subject to defeat by mechanically prying the portable computer loose from the docking station. With such a technique, the portable computer's security is dependent on increased strength of a material, such as plastic or metal, that houses components of the portable computer or docking station. Nevertheless, practical limits (on the extent to which the material's strength may be increased) are imposed by factors such as cost and weight.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a system and method for securing a computer system, in which various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome. More particularly, a need has arisen for a system and method for securing a computer system, in which the computer system's security is less dependent on increased strength of material that houses components of the computer system.